


Quick and Dirty

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Basically what it says on the tin.





	Quick and Dirty

Darcy silently followed Daniel to his office. She was _fuming_ , but she wasn’t about to let the rest of the guys in the office know that. She could see the muscle in his jaw twitch as he stopped to pull the door open for her. Obviously, he wasn’t happy, either. That was just fine.

She went past him and stepped to the side, out of his way. He closed the door quietly after he came in after her and drew the blinds. “What, you’re just not going to say anything?” She rested her hands on her hips as she watched him move around the office. “You can’t just do that in front of everyone out there! I have a hard enough time getting them to take me seriously as it is!”

He went behind his desk and leaned his crutch against it. His jacket came off, draped carelessly across the back of his chair. She totally did _not_ notice his arms under his stupid Hawaiian-print shirt, nor how hot he was when he was angry. His eyes were unreadable as he looked up at her. “Miss Lewis, come here,” he said softly.

She rolled her eyes, but she went around his desk to stand in front of him. It wasn’t like she was intimidated by him. No, quite the opposite. “What?” she demanded as she put herself in his personal space.

He looked down at her for a long moment, and again, she could see the muscle in his jaw twitching. “Darcy…” That was all he got out. He pulled her to him, one hand buried in her hair and the other at her waist, until their mouths closed together. “Get up on the desk,” he muttered against her lips.

She hitched her skirt up over her hips. Her panties were shimmied down, and she kicked her heels off before pulling herself up on top of his desk.

He undid his pants and pushed them and his shorts down to his mid-thighs. When he stepped between her legs, it was just enough to line himself up just perfectly and thrust deep into her pussy.

She gasped, and tried to stifle the noise by catching her lower lip between her teeth. “I’m still pissed at you.”

“Fine. I’m still-” His breath caught as she tightened up her muscles to squeeze down on his shaft. “ _Fuck_.” His teeth closed around her lip, pulling back as he thrust into her hard.

She let her head fall back. “God, Daniel, faster.” The fact that there were people just outside seemed to press in her, making everything that much more intense. Every time he pushed forward, her clit bumped against his pubic bone. It wasn’t enough, and she slipped one hand between them.

“Oh no, you don’t just get to do whatever you want.” He slipped free, drawing a noise of protest from her, but his shoulders were heaving with each breath. “Turn around.”

She widened her eyes in surprise, but he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, off the desk. “I said turn around,” he practically growled.

Darcy turned to face the desk. When she felt his cock slide along her center, she spread her legs and arched her back. “Daniel-”

He found just the right angle, and when he drove forward he bumped over just the perfect spot.

“Shit.” Her head fell forward, hair falling down around her face. She moved back to meet him as much as she could.

Daniel pressed one hand over her belly, and Darcy thought she was going to hit the ceiling. Heat coiled in, fast enough to steal her breath away. She gripped the edge of the desk, her fingernails gouging the wood.

“Quiet,” he breathed. “Gotta be…”

“Fuck, Daniel!” Each steady stroke made the world narrow down around her until she came apart, her thighs shaking.

He was only a few strokes behind her, his fingers biting into her hip. He pulled free right away, and she heard the buckle on his belt as he pulled his pants back up.

“Still pissed.” She pulled her skirt down and looked around for her panties and shoes. There they were. She pulled her panties up and stepped into her shoes.

“We’ll talk about it when we get home.” But his voice was calm, and his hand brushed over her elbow.

“Yeah.” She turned around to give him a quick kiss before heading for the door.


End file.
